NO ES SUFIENTE
by Holly Motto
Summary: Luego de 2 años de vivir con Kanou el deja libre el rubio, pero es cuando Ayase se da cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿podrá recuperar a Kanou antes que él se marche definitivamente de su vida?-Oneshot-


**OKANE GA NAI**

"**NO ES SUFIENTE"**

**OVA: "PERDIDO"**

Era un día soleado el ambiente se sentía cálido, cuando un chico rubio iba cargando las únicas pertenencias que había sacado de aquel lugar donde había estado viviendo por mas de dos años, aun no podía creer que luego de tanto "sufrimiento" pudiera ser libre…la caja que cargaba cayó al piso mientras se sostenía su cabeza, entonces sí debería sentirse feliz ¿porque se sentía tan miserable?...

- "_Las manos de ese hombre que todo lo rompen, también eran el escudo que me protegía_"...-¿porque me dejaste libre Kanou-san?…-unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía recordando de cómo habían sido las cosas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las últimas semanas la distancia entre ambos se había marcado, luego del último desprecio de su parte, el corazón de aquel ejecutivo de hierro parecía romperse cada vez que lo sufría y al parecer ya no estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo inalcanzable…

- Kanou-san…-el había notado la distancia, últimamente no lo miraba como antes, con aquellos ojos amorosos, hoy solo le era indiferente en verdad él lo había dejado de amar

- Ayase, estaré fuera un largo tiempo, si necesitas algo se lo pides a Kuba ¿de acuerdo?

- _Etto_…-quería decir algo pero aquel no lo dejo

- _Jane_…

Intento detenerlo con su mano, pero era tarde el ya se había marchado, las cosas eran diferentes lo sabía, el amor que sentía por el se había desvanecido, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas porque era tan cobarde y no podía decir que también lo amaba...

- ¡_Somos hombres esto es muy extraño!_

Era cierto desde que lo conoció lo había rechazando alegando que ambos eran hombres y que el amor entre ellos no podía existir, pero cuando conoció a Someya y a sus niñas, se dio cuenta que su pensamiento estaba equivocado, habían personas que estaban necesitando ser amadas, y sin importar su sexo el amor siempre que sea sincero, es amor sin importar donde se profese…

_**Todas las cosas que él dijo, corren por mi mente… todas las cosas que él dijo…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho…-se sentó en la esquina de su apartamento a llorar recordando cuantas veces aquellos brazos fuertes lo reconfortaron…-tuve dos años y nunca se lo dije ¿PORQUE?...

Se sentía desesperado, quizás se había convencido que Kanou siempre iba a estar a su lado, después de todo el estaba atado a una deuda y a un recuerdo que al parecer nunca iba a poder recordar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ayase tengo que hablar contigo…-un día cualquiera luego de aquel viaje misterioso y mientras él estaba recogiendo la mesa el presidente de la financiera, hablo el chico lo miro al fin le dirigía la palabra luego de tanto tiempo de guardar silencio…-como sabrás hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que vives conmigo…-como olvidarlo, si por esa razón estaba feliz que él hubiera regresado podrían celebrar ese aniversario…

- _Hai_ Kanou-san…-el rubio estaba sonriente más de lo habitual, esperando alguna propuesta de parte del más alto

- He estado hablando con Someya y con Gion sobre esto…

El se sorprendió un poco, aunque no era extraño que le pidiera consejos a Someya y alguna que otra ayuda de parte del hermano menor. No sería la primera vez que ambos lo aconsejaban aunque esta vez…

- No estaba seguro de esto, pero ya han pasado 2 años en que te he obligado a que te entregues a mi aun en contra de tu voluntad…-bajo la mirada era cierto que antes había sido en contra de sus deseos pero en los últimos días al sentir el rechazo se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era Kanou para el…-he hecho cuentas…-lo miro sorprendido…-tu deuda ha sido pagada…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ¿a que se refería con eso?…-¿debes estar feliz no?...-un sarcasmo se escucho resonar en su mente, ¿feliz? ¿Porque lo estaría?...-eres libre Ayase…-en ese instante sintió su corazón romperse ¿era libre?...-por eso lloras ¿cierto?...

Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían, sollozo por lo bajo mientras aquel se levantaba había sido duro para el decir aquello, pero en realidad estaba cansado de los rechazos y ante nada del sufrimiento del chico, antes era un solo toque el que lo alteraba, pero luego cualquier caricia lo molestaba le dolía en su corazón, que el amor de su vida primero no lo recordara y luego lo rechazara...

- Misao y Homare vendrán mañana a ayudarte a empacar, puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras…-apretó sus puños con fuerza nunca espero decir aquello…-podrás regresar a tu apartamento…-lo miro una última vez…-hasta siempre…

Aquel se había quedado impactado ante las palabras ¿era libre? ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? si era lo que había deseado desde el primer día, pero ahora…

- ¡KANOU-SAN YO TE AMO!...-gritaba su mente pero ¿porque esas palabras no salían de su boca?...

Era tarde, las cosas se habían terminado ya nada lo ataba a él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, entonces ¿porque estaba tan triste?...mientras recogía sus cosas en la habitación pensaba en todas las veces que habían compartido en esa cama desde el primer día en que le quito la virginidad y lo hizo suyo…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo, quizás ese día estaba asustado, confundido, pero el había sido tan cariñoso tan cuidadoso que no podía borrar ese primer encuentro, había sido especial…

- ¿Te sientes bien Ayase?…-y de cómo a cada movimiento él le preguntaba por su seguridad…-¿no te duele nada?...-estaba asustado lo sabia pero…

- _Ie_, estoy bien…-no podía negar que él lo había hecho sentir amado, por primera vez pudo sentir el cariño sincero de alguien…

- Comprare tu cuerpo, pagare 500 mil cada vez…-era cierto luego su corazón se rompió al escuchar las palabras comprar…eso lo había hecho cambiar…

Mientras miraba el dinero que se esparcía en la cama y cubría su cuerpo desnudo, se daba cuenta que para Kanou el era un objeto mas del que podía abusar y usar cuando quisiera…lloro por lo bajo, estaba equivocado el nunca lo había amado, esa sensación de cariño que percibió en ese encuentro solo había sido un engaño de su parte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Estoy en serio dolor, me siento totalmente perdido…**_

- No es así Kanou-san me amo…lo sé…

Regresando a su realidad intento alejar esos pensamientos de compra mientras pensaba de cuantas veces Kanou había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, entonces no era solo por la deuda aunque al recordar la razón del porque lo rescataba…_-"¡quita tus sucias manos de mi pertenencia!"_…_-_era cierto hasta en esos instantes de desolación él seguía reclamándolo como objeto, entonces quizás por eso ahora lo dejaba, seguramente se había aburrido de tenerlo…

- Kanou-san…-seguía llorando mientras más recuerdos llegaban a su mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese sería el último día en que estaría en ese apartamento que tantos recuerdos le traía, unos buenos como cuando él se enfermaba y su enfermero personal lo atendía, y otros malos cuando la frialdad en sus ojos se hacía evidente y lo trataba como un objeto más…

Una pequeña cajita era lo único que se llevaría serian las fotos que había rescatado de su anterior apartamento y los pocos recuerdos que le había dado Kanou, como aquel conejo de peluche en su primera "cita"…-miro aquel peludo mientras lo limpiaba un poco, en uno de los juegos se le había caído al agua y había sido Ayase quien lo rescato pensando que era un recuerdo para Kanou sin saber que era para él…

- El me ama…-abrazo aquel peluche mientras pensaba y unas lagrimas caían en sus mejillas, mientras Homare lo veía de lejos le había extrañado mucho la decisión de su jefe de dejarlo libre…-lo se me ama…

Limpio un poco aquel peluche y lo puso en la caja, eran de las pocas cosas que podía decir que eran de él lo demás eran cosas que Kanou se las había comprado, no las sentía suyas así que la ropa, los zapatos y accesorios no se los llevaría ya que no había sido él quien los había adquirido con su esfuerzo…

Observo un poco la ropa y algo sobre salía entre el armario, se trataba del vestido de maid que lo había obligado usar…se sonrojo al recordar esa única vez en que se lo puso. Había sido "castigo" de parte del ejecutivo por haberse puesto un traje de enfermera en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el café de Someya, quizás al inicio se sintió avergonzado de vestirse así frente a otras personas pero en la noche cuando Kanou destrozo ese vestido mientras se lo quitaba y quedaba desnudo para disfrutar una noche de pación, se había vuelto especial…-aun estaba roto de un lado donde Kanou no había suportado el deseo y se lo había quitado de un solo jalón…

Lo regreso a su lugar quizás era algo especial pero no podía conservarlo después de todo Kanou era quien lo había pagado, hecho un último vistazo al guardarropa y luego al de Kanou, inhalando su perfume impresos en aquellos trajes aun luego de lavados guardaban el perfume fino que le gustaba usar, tantas veces pudo sentir su esencia que se impregnaba en el cuerpo del presidente, unas lagrimas mas rondaron por sus mejillas y chocaron contra los trajes era doloroso despedirse de esa manera tan fría…

- ¿Ayase-san está bien?...-Homare estaba preocupado había notado la tristeza del chico...

- _Hai_ yo…-el se intento limpiar las lagrimas, cuando Kuba le ofreció un pañuelo…-_arigato_…-agradeció mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Ayase-san, no cree que debería decirle...-le pregunto aquel serio hombre…-debería ser sincero con el jefe…-sabia que tanta tristeza de parte del chico era causa de dejar aquel ejecutivo…

- _Ie_ está bien…-porque seguía negando la verdad y no aceptaba que estaba destrozado al dejarlo…-¡vamos!...-quizás quería darle tiempo, o quizás en el fondo no lo amaba en verdad...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Si pido ayuda es sólo porque contigo he abierto mis ojos…**_

- Todo está hecho señor…-regresando a la oficina los gemelos se reportaron con su jefe…-Ayase-san ya está en su apartamento instalado…-hicieron reverencia mientras terminaban su reporte…

- Bien…-aquel solo lo miro mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos…-pueden retirarse…-les dijo serio…

- ¿Kanou estás seguro de esto?...-aunque una voz masculina disfrazada de femenina hablo, había estado con el ejecutivo toda la mañana y por alguna extraña razón, aun no la había corrido…

- Es lo mejor para Ayase…

- No querrás decir ¿que es lo mejor para ti?...-le corrigió mirándolo sería…

- Quizás…-suspiro mientras veía al techo era extraño que en esos instantes necesitara de un "_Okama_" como él para sentirse mejor…

- Sabes lo que pienso, no estoy de acuerdo…

Kanou le había pedido opinión a ella y a su hermano menor, ambos no estaban de acuerdo aunque no se lo dijeran al ejecutivo ellos sabían que Ayase también lo amaba, aunque por lo tímido que era no lo decía pero el había tomado sus decisiones y no podían culparlo habían sido tantos desaires que el ejecutivo estaba herido…

- El me odia Someya…-dijo de pronto mientras sostenía un lápiz cerca de su boca...-siempre me odio…-recordó aquellos ojos celestes que lo miraron en su primer encuentro y de cuanto odio vio en ellos, era realmente doloroso aceptarlo…-yo que un día jure protegerlo…-quizás nunca había compartido con nadie porque conocía al chico y porque él lo había salvado una vez…-fui quien más lo destruí…-Era cierto desde que estuvo con él, solo le había traído problemas a Ayase, había sido secuestrado varias veces por los enemigos de Kanou que sabían lo importante que era el rubio para el…-quizás si nunca lo hubiera comprado aquella vez el estaría mejor…

- ¡PERO QUE DICES!...-le grito por primera vez aquella mujer al escucharlo…-tu hombre de hierro, Ayase-kun fue quien más te doblego…-le dijo señalando con su abanico…-tu que te estás dando por vencido como un completo fracasado, este no es el despiadado Kanou que conozco…-le advirtió…-el hombre que es más fuerte y temible que un Yakuza, ¿se rindió?...-lo tomo del cuello de su corbata…-¿ya no lucharas? Dejaras que Aya-chan sea lastimado por otro sujeto, ¿que no dijiste que lo defenderías toda la vida?...-era la primera vez que veía aquella mujer tan enfurecida y podía ver que debajo de aquel kimono rojo estaba aun guardado la fuerza de un hombre…-se amas a Aya-chan…¡LUCHA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Alguna vez podría creer en una sorpresa tan perfecta?**_

Guardo sus cosas en el armario, donde desde el inicio habían estado, al menos el había cumplido su palabra y no había vendido el apartamento ni sus cosas, aunque un poco llenas de polvo aun podían usarse al igual que su ropa, reviso entre sus cosas aquel traje de preparatoria que una vez había hechizado a Kanou…

- Apresúrate quiero verte vestido así!

En esa ocacion no habia comprendido porque el queria verlo vestido de esa manera, aun las mangas le quedaban muy grandes y el traje en si le quedaba bastante holgado pero habia sido feliz por complacerlo, le encantaba cuando Kanou se preocupaba por sus cosas, compartir con el aquel álbum de fotos había sido un recuerdo que siempre atesoraría…

Suspiro era duro dejarlo ir ahora, pero también sabia que le habia hecho tanto daño durante tanto tiempo, tantos desprecios, tanto dolor que vio en los ojos color miel de aquel, que ahora era cuando queria retroceder el pasado y remediar el dolor pero era tarde…

- Muy tarde…-guardo la caja y se dejo caer en el piso mientras lloraba, se sentía realmente destrozado no queria alejarse de la persona que tanto amaba pero no podía hacer mas, el habia llegado a su limite y su amor se habia acabado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Bienvenido a casa Kanou-san_

Recordó de cómo él, lo recibía sin importar la hora Ayase siempre estaba en la puerta y con una sonrisa lo saludaba…-toco la imagen que se imagino del chico que se desvaneció con el viento, apretó su puño, como había llegado a ese punto el inquebrantable Kanou Somuku, al que todos temían, ahora si lo vieran ni piedad tendrían con el…se sentó en la entrada mientras se tomaba la cabeza con pesar ese era el primer día de muchos en que el rubio no estaría más en su casa y ya podía sentir el vacio…

- ¡Ayase!...-al ver la luz de la cocina encendida recordó como había sido el primer encuentro y al ver los ojos de su invitado llenos de terror lo había devastado…-yo tuve la culpa…-bajo la mirada mientras recordaba esa vez y como aquel temblaba con solo que lo tocaba…-ya no te hare más daño Ayase…-un puño golpeo la pared atravesando el granito, y a pesar de que ahora su puño sangraba nada remediaría el dolor que sentía en su corazón…

Camino lejos de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, todo en la casa le recordaba al chico, aun tenía su aroma y su inigualable sonrisa impresa en su mente, al llegar y ver el guardarropa del chico con la puerta abierta y todo en su lugar se dio cuenta, que él nunca lo había apreciado todas aquellas cosas se las había dado con cariño y el las había despreciado…

- ¡Maldición!...-tomo varias prendas y las lanzo al piso completamente furioso y luego las recogió, las camisas aun tenían su aroma, las apretó con fuerza contra su pecho no quería perderlo quería que volviera pero…eso nunca más iba a ser posible…

**Sigo preguntándome ¿como paso? mantengo cerrados mis ojos pero no puedo aislarme…**

- Kuba necesito que me hagas un favor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado desde que había regresado a su vida y mientras volvía de la universidad cabizbajo y triste en el campus ya no había ningún amigo todos los habían traicionado y lastimado por Kanou ahora los demás de sus compañeros no le querían hablar por miedo a represalias…

Su vida era solitaria ir a la universidad, escuchar a los maestros, regresar a su casa vacía y llorar sus desdichas se había convertido en un ciclo sin fin, ni siquiera le importaba alimentar su cuerpo, la mayoría de veces no le daba apetito solo quería llegar a su apartamento acurrucarse en un rincón y recordar la vida feliz que tuvo con aquel alto ejecutivo…

- Si tan solo recordara…

Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, deseaba recordar la razón por la que aquel lo había rescatado un día, pero por mucho que se esforzara no podía recordar nada, si tan solo recordara podría saber por qué aquel lo amaba…

- Es inútil Kanou-san, soy un inútil…-abrazo sus piernas cuando escucho el timbre sonar

- ¡Ayase-san!...-escucho unas voces fuera, las reconoció se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente…

- Ayase-san…-volvió a escuchar mientras se lavaba un poco la cara no quería que lo vieran triste

- Señoras…-el chico les abrió, era común que sus vecinas llegaran a visitarlo

- Ayase-kun hice mucha comida y vine a dejarte un poco

- Ayase-san hice un postre que me quedo delicioso te traje un poco

Aunque aquellas mujeres miraron al chico, lo tonaron más delgado y pálido que de costumbre al instante se preocuparon por él, desde que regreso al complejo de departamento habían notado de cómo el chico se había aislado y que se había hecho más solitario que de costumbre

- Se ve delicioso muchas gracias…-no era extraño que ellas le dejaran comida aunque a diferencia de otras veces en esa ocasión no tenía ningún ánimo para comer

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?...-le pregunto una mientras lo miraba y sujetaba su mentón notando ojeras bajo sus ojos…-¿estas durmiendo bien?

- _Etto_, _sumimasen_…-se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras apartaba su rostro de aquella mujer…-son los exámenes ¡si eso es!, los exámenes de la universidad están más difíciles cada vez y por eso casi no he dormido pero la semana termino así que les prometo dormir…

Sonrió nervioso mientras aquellas lo miraban no muy convencidas, ya que también habían notado de cuan rojos estaban aquellos inocentes ojos celestes, se miraron entre ellas pero no dijeron mas dejaron las cosas que le habían llevado en una mesa para luego marcharse, era obvio que al chico le estaba pasando algo grave pero lo difícil seria descubrir de que se trataba…

Se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa donde ellas habían puesto la comida que le habían llevado, todo el aroma se sentía en el apartamento y en lugar de agradarle comenzaba a odiarlo, tomo la comida y la guardo en el refrigerador para no sentir el olor que comenzaba a darle nauseas…

Se sentó en una esquina mientras abrazaba sus piernas las cosas estaban realmente mal lo sabía, quería regresar con Kanou le hacía tanta falta ¿pero él le hacía falta su presencia? Abrió su celular, la única cosa que había logrado pagar con el trabajo que había hecho en aquel café esperando algún mensaje o llamada de aquel ejecutivo pero nada, desde que lo dejo "libre" ni una llamada, ni un mensaje nada…

Lo cerró y luego lo lanzo lejos, de que serbia tener aquel aparto si Kanou no se comunicaba con él, en ese instante se convencía que todo estaba perdido, la poca esperanza que pudo haber tenido de regresar con él se desvanecía cada vez…

- Y yo soy el único culpable…

_**Quiero volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo… sin nadie más, así podremos ser libres.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Nii_-san Kuba-san me conto todo lo que piensas hacer, ¿estás seguro?...-una semana había pasado, desde que aquel había visto al rubio que lo hechizo y nadie mas había vuelto a saber de el

- Ya está hecho Gion…-le dijo mientras miraba su celular desde que aquel se marcho había tenido el impuso de hablarle pero…-lo cerro de pronto no podía sucumbir ante la debilidad…-está hecho

- ¿Por qué actúas así?...-aquel rubio de gorra blanca, puso sus manos en el escritorio del mayor mirándolo muy decido…-si tu lo amas entonces porque dejaste ir a Aya-chan…-era algo que nadie podía entender

- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Gion…-aquel volteo su silla para mirar por el vitral donde se podía observar toda la ciudad…-Ayase jamás sintió nada el siempre fue muy sincero…-hubo un poco de silencio…-yo era el que jamas había querido escucharlo…

- Pero Aya-chan ¿que pasara ahora con él?

El rubio tenia la habilidad de meterse en problemas fácilmente aunque desde que Kanou-san lo dejo nadie más se había fijado en el, era como si aquel ejecutivo era quien le arriaba problemas…

- Estoy seguro que estará bien…-lo miro…-no volvamos a tocar ese tema…

Cansado de hablar de lo mismo, con Someya, con los hermanos Kuba, con Gion con todos, cada uno siempre le preguntaba lo mismo y mas por las últimas acciones que el había tomado de desaparecer por completo de la vida del rubio

- Hablemos de negocios…

Era de lo único en lo que podía concentrarse y sentirse aliviado de olvidar el dolor que a pesar del tiempo no desaparecía, amaba aquel chico pero de nada servía amar a alguien que no te correspondía, al contrario te temía, te odiaba era duro…

- Estoy cansado…-cuando Gion se fue, suspiro aun era difícil concentrarse en su trabajo si cada palabra lo único que parecía decir es "Ayase" pero no podía hacer mas, aunque doliera tenía que olvidarlo por su bien, y por el del rubio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una nueva semana comenzaba y parecía ser tan inútil como las otras, cuando de pronto la lluvia comenzó a sonar justo cuando él estaba saliendo del campus, camino tranquilamente al menos su apartamento quedaba cerca del campus así que no le importaba mojarse, al menos con las gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro podía sentir que se disimulaba el dolor…

Al llegar al complejo miro los edificios, no había nadie en las calles debido a la lluvia se sentó en la entrada no quería ir a su apartamento sabia que el dolor ahí era peor ahí, lloraba junto con la lluvia mientras mantenía la miraba baja miro a un par de pies acercarse y luego ninguna gota mas de lluvia cayó…

- ¿Ummm?...-levanto la mirada para ver la razón del porque ya no llovía sobre el

- ¿Está bien señor?...-el hijo de una de las vecinas lo había reconocido, preocupándolo al verlo solo en la lluvia…-¿esta lastimado?...-el chico tenía unos 16 años y aun tenía el uniforme de preparatoria puesto…

- Ese recuerdo, ya paso una vez…

Fue en ese instante que un recuerdo con un evento similar llego a su mente, fue justo cuando regresaba a casa luego de la escuela en un día llovioso se encontró con un joven de unos 20 años sentado en la puerta del edificio… se acerco notando que aquel respiraba agitadamente, muchos golpes y heridas adornaban su cara…

- Ese recuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Está bien señor?...-acerco su sombrilla aquel hombre que muy lentamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos…-¿no está herido?...-aquel quedo encantado con dos ojos celestes que lo miraban preocupado…-¿puede moverse? ¿Quiere subir a mi apartamento?...

Aquel no dijo nada solo lo miraba completamente impresionado por la belleza de aquel chico, sus ojos, su piel, todo lo había impactado lentamente se fue incorporando agradecido por la ayuda, era la primera vez que alguien lo ayudaba desinteresadamente…

- No debería levantarse…-aquel rubio mostro su preocupación…-podría…-aunque un abrazo lo callo de repente y un susurro en su oído lo sorprendió

- Te protegeré con mi vida…

_**Todas las cosas que él dijo, corren por mi mente… todas las cosas que él dijo…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzó a llorar al recordar, aquel chico que sostenía su sombrilla se preocupo pero él no dijo mas solo salió corriendo lejos de ahí, tenía que encontrar a Kanou lo había recordado, lo había recordado se sentía feliz, se sentía desesperado por verlo y decirle lo que tanto había callado, aquel amor que poco a poco el había cautivado en su corazón…

- Kanou-san…-había llegado al apartamento que tanto tiempo compartió con aquel…-soy yo Ayase, _onegai_ ábreme…-toco desesperadamente aunque luego sin quererlo la puerta se abrió por si sola…-Kanou…san…-entro aunque al examinar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba vacío…-Kan…-todos los muebles, todo había desaparecido…-reviso las habitaciones, todos los rincones y nada estaba vacío, aquel hombre se había marchado hacia más de una semana que se había mudado a otro sitio…-¡KANOU-SAN!...-cayó de rodillas al piso no podía creer que la persona que amaba se había marchado, pero…

Recordó que de donde no podía escapar, era de la oficia se levanto sin más y comenzó a correr rumbo al lugar, tomo un taxi al salir a la calle y pidiendo que aquel se apresurara en llegar, paro frente al edificio financiero observando cuan alto era y que su oficina quedaba en lo más alto de aquel…

- _Arigato_!...-pago lo que el taxímetro marcaba y rápidamente entro al edificio antes de pisar la primer grada se resbalo y callo de frente al piso lastimándose un poco y rasgando su ropa pero no le importo el dolor, retomo su camino esa era la última oportunidad que tendría de verlo debía apresurarse…

- Kuba cuando este lejos te harás cargarlo de todos los asuntos…-esa noche se iría de la ciudad por un periodo prolongado ya no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Ayase…

- Como usted diga presidente…-el gemelo hizo reverencia pero antes que aquel hombre se marchara, el asesor se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un rubio completamente empapado, sucio por el lodo y con algunos golpes en su rostro…

- ¿Ayase-san?...-pregunto Kuba sorprendido de ver al chico…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...-Kanou tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba feliz de verlo, pero por otro no quería tenerlo cerca…

- ¡KANOU-SAN!...aunque el chico al verlo no lo dejo decir nada solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, aquel se sorprendió por el abrazo…-lo recordé…-comenzó a llorar…-lo recordé, lo recordé…-le dijo feliz mientras le besaba el rostro…-todo lo he recordado…el día en que nos conocimos, cuando te vi por primera vez…-Kanou estaba sorprendido por lo que decía no podía creer que lo hubiera recordado…-tu me dijiste que me protegerías, me lo juraste…-su corazón se acelero al escucharlo entonces era cierto lo recordaba…-y yo estaba feliz…-era cierto con las palabras del rubio se había sentido feliz, luego de tantas perdidas alguien lo cuidaría…-yo… yo…-toco el rostro sorprendido del ejecutivo mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas…-_Ai shiteru_…-le dijo al final y luego aquel sintió como su cuerpo se hacía mas y mas pesado y el más alto lo sostenía más cerca para que no callera y fue cuando se dio cuenta lo caliente que estaba el cuerpo del chico, seguramente por la lluvia y el estrés que había tenido se había enfermado…

- Un medico Kuba, ¡UN MEDICO!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y yo mezclo todo, sintiéndome arrinconado y apresurado…**_

Los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana lo despertaron sus ojos celestes indecisos aun de abrir, enfoco lentamente su entorno, no reconoció el sitio de paredes blancas, cuando quiso incorporarse un jalón en su brazo lo hizo regresar a su lugar miro que aun lado había una bolsa con un liquido trasparente dentro y en su brazo una aguja conectada a su brazo

- ¿Donde?…-aunque apenas esbozo palabra aquel que dormía en una silla a su lado se despertó

- ¡Ayase!…-de inmediato fue con él, había estado velando su sueño desde que lo llevo aquel recinto

- Kanou…san…-estaba sorprendido al verlo

- Por todos los cielos estaba tan preocupado…-lo encaro mientras le tocaba la frente…-bajo la fiebre…-así que era eso ahora entendía porque estaba ahí…

- _Arigato_ yo…-no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, aunque luego cayo encuentra…-KANOU-SAN YO…-le dijo en tono alto queriendo explicar aunque el más alto hablo

- ¡SILENCIO!...-le dijo en aquel entono firme que hacía que hasta el mas mínimo suspiro se desvaneciera…-has sido un irresponsable…-lo miro sorprendido sin saber a qué se refería…-el doctor dijo que estabas anémico y débil ¿qué pasabas al no comer?...-en ese instante se sorprendió era cierto desde que había comenzado a vivir solo, apenas si había probado bocado, pero al saberse lejos del ejecutivo no le daba apetito

- _Sumimasen…-_ bajo la mirada no hubiera querido que se enterara pero tampoco podía hacer algo para evitarlo…-es solo que…-miro sus manos quería darle una explicación para tranquilizarlo

- Eso no importa…-aunque aquel lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás…-¿es cierto lo que dijiste antes?...-lo miro indeciso era algo que no quería preguntar, pero estaba ansioso por saber

- _Etto_ yo…-el chico comenzó a recordar y sus mejillas rápidamente se tañeron de rosa al recordar sus palabras "_Ai shiteru_" pero el ejecutivo merecía una confirmación_…_-¡si, es todo cierto!...-le dijo dejando a un lado su vergüenza y tomando aquel hombre de sus brazos…-no quiero ser libre…-nuevamente el sonrojo se incremento y hasta respiraba agitadamente de la verguneza pero debía decirlo el merecía saber…-lo recordé todo, esa vez cuando te conocí estabas en las afueras del complejo de apartamentos y lo que dijiste luego, juraste protegerme…-miro sus manos que temblaban ligeramente entre la vergüenza y la exaltación

- Entonces al fin lo recordaste…-aquel se sentó a un lado de la cama incrédulo de que el chico hubiera recordado, pensó que ese día jamás llegaría…-lo recordaste…-y en ese instante lo abrazo era lo que había estado deseando desde el primer día que lo vio…-pensé que jamás…-una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, era la primera vez que lloraba por algo, se sentía extraño

- _Gomen nasai_ Kanou-san…-aquel se separo y le limpio aquella solitaria lagrima…-yo te hice sufrir tanto que…-aunque el también estaba llorando no dejaba ocultar su pena y vergüenza por todos aquellos desaires y malos tratos de su parte, el más alto siempre había sido muy amable pero él, el había sido un verdadero desagradecido

- Ayase mírame…-le dijo tomándolo de sus delgados hombros…-jamás me has hecho daño…-bueno quizás era una manera de excusarlo ya que en cada desaire siempre buscaba una razón de su comportamiento y al final era él quien terminaba siendo el culpable…-me salvaste esa vez, sin aquella sonrisa cautivadora y desinteresada quizás ese día yo habría muerto…-se le acerco y quedo cerca del chico…-desde ese momento jure que atesoraría esa sonrisa y que jamás se iría de tu rostro…-se acerco un poco mas tanto que el rubio podía sentir su aliento…-aunque defraude tu confianza muchas veces en estos años…-aquel chico iba a replicar…-aun así yo sigo amándote y me hace completamente dichoso que también tu me ames…

Un beso sello sus palabras era la primera vez desde que aquel hombre lo rescato que se sentía emocionado, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y unas lagrimas mas salieron de sus ojos de emoción, a pesar de tener el contacto de aquel hombre de negocios tantas veces y aquella lengua seductora invadiendo a la suya, ese beso era como si se tratara del primero para él, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía por haber aceptado la verdad que tanto había negado, que amaba al ejecutivo…

- Lárguense lárguense…-mientras fuera esperaba una fila de admiradores desesperados por ver al rubio cada uno con regalos, entre flores, peluches y globos…-está ocupado…-aunque la guardia de seguridad Someya no dejaría que ninguno interrumpiera a ambos ya que a pesar de a verlos visto demostrare su amor muchas veces, era la primera vez que ambos se notaban felices y hasta había jurado ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Kanou…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ellos dicen que es mi error, pero lo amo tanto… Quiero volar lejos con él. Donde el sol y la lluvia, caigan sobre mi rostro lavando toda mi vergüenza…**_

Tiempo después el chico ya estaba recuperado y lo habían dejado regresar a casa Kanou no lo había dejado solo en ningún instante, ni había ido a la oficina confiaba en los gemelos Kuba así que sabía que ellos solos podían arreglárselas y si tenían algo grave que comunicarle le hablarían aunque…

- Mas les vale no hacerlo…-miro furioso su celular el cual no había sonado en varios días y prefería que así siguiera

- _Etto_ Kanou-san?...-llevaba al chico cargado era su costumbre después de todo el aun estaba débil…-yo puedo…

- ¡Silencio!...-le dijo de pronto, mientras entraban al nuevo apartamento que tenía el ejecutivo…-sabes bien lo que el médico dijo…-el aun necesitaba recuperarse entre vitaminas y una dieta balanceada tardaría un poco en dejar la anemia y recobrar el peso perdido…

- _Gomen_...-aunque esa era la única vez que ese grito sorpresivo no le había entristecido…

- Bien ya estás en cama…-lo acomodo en aquella enerme y cómoda cama entre sabanas suaves y cómodas el era feliz, quizás el espacio era diferente ahora pero las cosas y las sabanas eran las mismas no había diferencia para el…

- Iré a prepararte algo de comer, ya sabes lo que el médico ordeno…-aunque antes de que se levantara…

- _Sumimasen…_-lo tomo de su corbata haciéndolo recordar el primer día en que había ido a su habitación luego de la compra…-¿quédate conmigo si?...-no importaba si retrasaba un poco la comida después de todo había hecho un buen desayuno, alentado por Kanou, Someya y Gion…-_onegai_ quédate…-lo abrazo aquel no podía negarse a semejante petición

- Ayase…-aquel también lo abrazo mientras podía sentir sin querer, algunos de los huesos del chico que sobre salían entre la ropa en verdad estaba muy delgado pero…

- _Onegai_ Kanou-san…_onegai_…-le dijo al sentir una mano que se deslizaba sin malicia entre su ropa, aquel solo sonrió en realidad solo había deseado tocar mas los huesos del chico que sobre salían, pero ya que el insistía no podía dejarlo…

- Ayase… mi querido Ayase…

Una lengua hábil comenzó a succionar aquellas rosadas tetillas que siempre lo habían cautivado, mientras que su dueño lanzaba un gemido de placer era la primera vez que todo aquel trato lo estaba disfrutando y deseaba con todo su corazón entregarse a él… lo deseaba…lo necesitaba…

Pronto la ropa fue despojada y mientras una lengua jugueteaba con su masculinidad, el solo suspiraba extasiado por el placer que le provocaba y al dejar salir un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas el néctar de sus entrañas fue saboreado por el más alto, luego el hizo su trabajo también tantos encuentros que a pesar de no haberlo querido había aprendido muy bien a como complacer al otro, tocando hábilmente entre sus manos aquellas joyas que poco a poco iban incrementando en tamaño sabiendo muy bien que el placer a su compañero también lo estaba inundando

- Ayase…

Murmuro entrecortado entre un gemido el solo sonrió al saber que no era el único que disfrutaba, aunque en realidad todos y cada uno de los encuentros Kanou siempre los había disfrutado aunque era algo que Ayase jamás se había percatado hasta ese momento en que lo hacía feliz

- ¡Basta!...

Le dijo firme mientras aquel monstruo entre sus piernas había incrementado en tamaño y grosor debía saciar su deseo en las entrañas del chico…unos dedos juguetones comenzaron a masajear aquel entre un murmullo expresaba estar deseoso de ser poseído y luego de un suave masaje rápidamente fue preparado para recibir a sus dueño…

- Ka…na…u-san…

Apenas logro deletrear su nombre entre las embestidas, empujones y el placer que sentía, luego una mano se acerco hábilmente aquel huérfano entre sus piernas, que estaba demasiado despierto más que otros encuentros, eso extasió al mayor y mientras se preocupaba por saciar su propia ansiedad también le dio placer aquel que gritaba su nombre…

Una embestida mas y una calidad sensación en su vientre fue la respuesta, sabía que el clímax había llegado, ya que también la mano del mayor recibió aquella semilla anhelada desde siempre, le dio un beso en la sien mientras ambos caían rendidos en la cama, y sin dejar sus entrañas lo cubrió de besos aquel solo suspiro inundado entre el placer y la debilidad…

- _Ai shiteru_…-escucho decirle al rubio llenan do su corazón de dicha…

- Te adoro…-un beso mas mientras lentamente dejaba aquel cálido encuentro y solo lo abrazaba cerca de si, sabía que el chico aun estaba débil pero estaba feliz de haberle demostrado su amor…-siempre te protegeré…-le susurro aunque aquel no pudo escucharlo se había quedado dormido, aunque inconscientemente sonrió, era feliz…

Y así habían comenzado los días en que la felicidad llego a la vida de ambos, los desaires y el temor se habían marchado, en cada encuentro había amor, y a pesar que un día el dinero los había unido aquel no había sido tan fuerte como el lazo que compartían ahora, ninguno podía estar sin el otro, ambos eran un complemento Ayase lo sabia sin Kanou el no podía respirar y el no podía vivir sin Ayase. Estando juntos era donde en verdad se sentían felices y plenos a pesar de los problemas ambos continuarían juntos por mucho tiempo más, hasta que la muerte llegara a sus vidas…

**FIN.-**


End file.
